Broken, Frozen, And In Love
by Undead-Marionette
Summary: Aruto Tsukiyomi was an inventor for years before his death. Creating Amu and Ami, the twin robots have been seperated since his death, which was over 20 years ago. Two months before Ikuto was born. Now, watch as Ikuto and Amu find Ami. R/R peoples ;


Me: I'm working on my Ouran High School story, which will be a lemon series, just like this one :) But this my first published lemon 3 Just not my first actual lemon...

Ikuto: Why is Amu stupid? I've read it. She sounds stupid. Why, dammit? Why?

Amu: Iku-tan, what is this stupid?

Me: I like dumb Amu *pulls Amu into arms possessively* She's adorable!

Disclaimer: Maria owns nothing. But if she did, she'd sell Ikuto on eBay, and make Amu stupid.

* * *

><p>"Iku-tan, what is this phone I hear you say?"<p>

Amu tilted her head to one side, and looked at me with her honey colored eyes. I replied, rather bored, "It's something people use to talk to each other from different places." Her mouth immediately went into an "o" shape, and she looked back at the T.V., flipping channels.

I stood up, and Amu followed suit. Her small, pink cat ears were up, the right one slightly twitching. She looked at me with curiosity, probably confused that I got up. I shuffled to the kitchen, and pulled out instant hot cocoa. I looked at her, motioning for her to join me. I told her to get two mugs, and 2 cups of water.

She set them on the counter, and started playing with the magnets on the fridge. I put the stuff on the counter, and walked over to her. I pulled her hands towards me, and she watched. Her eyes were trained on our hands, her face still in a blank expression.

"Iku-tan. When do you jerk off?"

I immediately dropped her hands, and blinked.

"What?," was the only thing that seemed to leave my mouth at the moment.

She started pouting, and seized for my hands. She started tangling our fingers together, and simply stated, "Yer gonna BURST if you don't jerk off, ya know?"

I shook my head, "You need any charging? You've been speaking with the manner of a Yankee."

She nodded her head, her expression much brighter. She stood on her tip-toes, leaning in for a kiss. I kissed her, and picked her up, our lips never leaving. Once I got to our bedroom, I kicked it open. I set her on the bed, and started unbuttoning the simple, white dress shirt she'd become so fond of.

She let out a small giggle, and I stared at her C-cup breasts, in all their pert glory. She blushed shyly, and I took her left nipple into my mouth. With the other nipple between my fingers, I continued biting, sucking, and licking the current nipple.

She started moaning, screaming, and gasping. I switched nipples, taking the right one in my mouth. My right hand trailed down her stomach, to the place between her legs she anticipated for me to touch. Once I'd pulled her black and white stripped underwear, my fingers started playing with her clit.

I could barely make out,"Iku-ta~n! H-hurry u-up-Pah!" I smirked in reply, pulling my sweats and boxers down. I rammed into her, leaving her gasping for breathe. I gave a few shallow thrusts, the started gaining speed with each moan.

She started moaning louder, tightening around my dick. I knew she was close, as was I. We both came at the same time, and rode out our orgasms with ease. I pulled out of Amu, and pulled her towards me and the bed. Once her head met the pillow, she went into standby mode, and I slowly fell asleep with the image of Amu with an angelic smile on her face.

* * *

><p>I threw myself against the wall after Ikuto and his disgusting robot fell asleep. Why her, and not me? I'm better! I'm human! I bit my thumb, it exploding in a bloody fury. I slowly walked towards the door, which was down the hall. I cried once I got out of the house.<p>

* * *

><p>Me: Soooo, my first lemon... Not that good, but it was a needed element in the story to explain some things.<p>

Ikuto: I wanted it to be better 3

Me: Constipated face much?

Ikuto: Shut up!

Amu: What's constimapated?

Ikuto: *shakes head* R/R everyone... *walks off*

Me: BYE!


End file.
